¡Los cuatro huracanes de Hogwarts!
by Leyzel
Summary: LIBRO 1: Eleanor Doyle, Slytare Strong, Amy Dylan y Roxanne Moon regresan a Hogwarts tras las vacaciones de verano. En este curso Tendrán que vérselas con la "revolución Potter" ya que el niño-mago mas famoso acaba de aterrizar en Hogwarts... aunque la vida de nuestras protagonistas ya es de por sí interesante sin necesidad de ayuda.
1. Regreso a Hogwarts

Hola y gracias por leer.

Antes de nada, debéis saber que esto es un fanfic inspirados en el mundo de Harry Potter, pero enfocado en cuatro personajes totalmente inventados.

La forma en la que escribo fanfics suele diferenciarse bastante de mi forma de escribir otro tipo de historias. Por alguna razón me suelen salir con más diálogos que las historias originales. Espero que os guste y que les cojáis el mismo cariño a mis personajes que les tengo yo (o, al menos, parte).

Recordad que El mundo de Harry Potter así como sus personajes es propiedad de J.K Rowling y esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **1\. Regreso a Hogwarts**

El anden 9 y 3/4 estaba abarrotado de alumnos y padres, carritos, maletas y mascotas. El típico 1 de septiembre de todos los años para los magos y brujas de Reino Unido. Entre todo ese barullo de gente había una familia. Una madre que daba indicaciones a sus tres hijos con energía.

— ... Y recordad escribir al menos una vez a la semana...— decía clavando sus ojos marrones en una de sus hijos. — Kayla, me estás escuchando?

La pequeña de los Doyle miró con aire distraído a su madre, intentando retomar el hilo de una conversación que había perdido hacía ya rato. Abrió un par de veces la boca, pero no logró decir nada. finalmente, habló.

— Lo siento mamá, puedes repetirme la pregunta? — dijo, al fin. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas bajas, llevaba una gorra, vestía unos vaqueros y una camiseta normal, de color rojo, y calzaba unas zapatillas de deporte. Sus ojos de color castaño claro irradiaban falsa inocencia.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró pesadamente. Definitivamente su hija jamás cambiaría.

— Sólo no des problemas este año — le advirtió — Tu hermana acaba de ser nombrada prefecta y lo último que necesita es que...

— Si, si lo entiendo...- contestó la muchacha con tono relajado — De todas formas da igual, Ellie está en Hufflepuff ¿no? No tiene que ver con Gryffindor...

— Te recuerdo que me iré el curso anterior sacándote de líos con los profesores — replicó la aludida, entrecerrando sus ojos dorados y cruzándose de brazos. Llevaba su larga y lisa melena de color castañoo claro atada en una cola de caballo y vestía vaqueros y una sudadera de las Hollyhead Harpies.

— Eleanor, por favor... — Comenzó a decir la señora Doyle

— Si, mamá , lo sé, "cuida de ella"...

— No, Eleanor, este a o procura no meterte en líos por culpa del quidditch. —Sentenció la bruja, con voz firme.

Kayla se aguantó la risa como pudo, escondiendo la boca tras las manos.

— ¡Mamá! como puedes pensar eso? - dijo la chica, casi ofendida, frunciendo el ceño.

— El año pasado le rompiste la nariz a uno del equipo contrario! — le recordó su madre, enfadada y escandalizada

— Era Marcus Flint. Ese idiota no cuenta. — replicó Eleanor, torciendo la boca y evidentemente disgustada ante tal recuerdo.

Kayla fue incapaz de contener más la risa y ocultó una carcajada tras una exagerada tos. Jack ni se molestó en disimular, soltando una sonora carcajada ante las palabra de su melliza. De hecho, fue bastante escandaloso.

— Eleanor... — repitió su madre, advirtiéndola. Jack seguía riendo con ganas — Y tu no te rías Jack.

— Si, mamá, lo siento... — El chico abrazó a sus hermanas a la vez — Os voy a echar mucho de menos en Beauxbatons — dijo en un perfecto francés y alargando la palabra "mucho".

Jack era muy alto y casi idéntico a Eleanor. La única diferencia entre los mellizos era que Jack era chico, mucho mas masculino, y tenía unos profundos ojos de color azul. Además tenía un humor mucho más marcado, más risueño y abierto que la joven, que era algo mas huraña, aunque ambos poseían una dulzura curiosa y atípica, cada uno a su modo.

— Jack... suéltanos... — pidió Kayla con un hilo de voz.

— Jack...nos asfixias... — dijo Eleanor. El chico las soltó entre disculpas y risas y ayudó a sus hermanas a meter las cosas en el tren, mientras las dos chicas abrazaron a su madre a modo de despedida.

— Bueno... ¿que tenéis pensado hacer? — preguntó la mujer, deshaciendo el abrazo de su hija menor.

— ¡Yo me voy a buscar a Lee Jordan! — Dijo Kayla, tremendamente animada — Sanders dice que se ha traído una tarántula gigante ¡Una tarántula gigante, mamá! Yo tengo que ver eso. — Y dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo.

— Yo voy a buscar a las chicas y a Cedric... sobre todo a Slytare, antes de que saque de quicio a alguien... — dijo la mayor de los tres hermanos resignada.

— Dales recuerdos de mi parte — dijo Jack, sonriendo. — Y dile a Rox que le enviaré por lechuza el libro que me prestó, aún no lo terminé de leer.

Eleanor asintió y abrazó por última vez a su hermano, mientras le revolvía el pelo.

— Lo haré, descuida — La joven Doyle salió corriendo y se perdió entre la multitud.

— No me van a hacer caso, Verdad? — dijo, al fin, Ariadna Doyle, con un tono de evidente resignación

— Emmm...No, lo siento mamá ...

— Bien... Vamos, que tienes que irte a Beauxbatons tu también...

Eleanor caminaba entre la multitud, mirando hacia todos lados, cuando algo llamó su atención. Algo no, alguien. Una joven de cabello multicolor y ojos violetas que vestía un kimono japones y la saludaba enérgicamente con la mano. Todos la miraba mas cuando empezó a gritar su nombre.

— ¡Ele! ¡Aquí! — Gritaba, haciendo aspavientos. La aludida puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró resignada y fue hasta ella con evidentes signos de algo similar a la vergüeenza ajena. ¿Por qué debía de tener una amiga tan sumamente escandalosa?

— Sly, no podrías intentar llamar menos la... atención? — le dijo con prudencia

Slytare Strong neg en rgicamente la cabeza. La chica era metamorfomaga, excéntrica e hiperactiva. Amante de las bromas, la fotografía y famosa por saberlo todo de todos y no contar nada de nadie. Entre el alumnado de Hogwarts era conocida como "la rarita de Gryffindor".

— Entonces ya no sería yo, querida amiga...- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente — Por cierto ¡Mira esto!

Slytare rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con algo pequeño y brillante. a continuación se lo enseñó orgullosa a su amiga, casi como un trofeo. Eleanor se quedó a cuadros cuando vi la insignia de prefecto de la chica. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca antes de lograr hablar con propiedad

— ¿¡TU PREFECTA!? — dijo al fin, con voz chillona — PERO ¿¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO DUMBLEDORE CUANDO LO DECIDIÓ?!

— Quien sabe... — dijo Sly, con un tono que Eleanor interpretó como "le chantajeé un poquito".

— ¿Que has hecho? — Le preguntó, insegura, tragando saliva y temiendo la respuesta.

— No quieras saberlo, queridísima amiga, No quieras saberlo... — La castaña no dijo nada, solo se resignó ante la forma de ser de su mejor amiga.

— En fin...Vamos a buscar a Roxy y a Amy...

— Por cierto, tu tambien eres prefecta no? — parecía ilusionada con ese hecho.

— Emm... si. — Eleanor no sabía a donde quería llegar.

— ¡Estupendo! Eso, sumado a tu capitanía de quidditch te hace prácticamente intocable con los profesores.

— ¡Ja! que te lo has creído. Eso hay que ganárselo con buena reputación, esforzándose, trabajando y no metiéndose en líos... — Enumeró ella.

— ¡Bah! Vosotros los Hufflepuffs siempre le quitáis el lado divertido a todo...

— Eso no es cierto!

—Si que lo es, Ellie...si que lo es...

Eleanor estaba a punto de replicar cuando una voz cantarina hizo que se girase con rapidez.

— ¡Ellie!¡Sly! — Quien las llamaba era una chica muy mona, de ojos verdes repletos de inocencia y cabello rubio, a media melena. Vestía un conjunto de blusa y falda de tonos rosados e iba acompañada de una chica alta y seria, de piel blanca, ojos azules y pelo largo y negro que contrastaba poco con su vestido negro veraniego. Amy Dylan y Roxanne Moon. La primera una siempre alegre Ravenclaw. La segunda una seria y reservada Slytherin.

— ¡Amy, Roxy! os estábamos esperando — dijo Sly alegremente. — ¡Ahora el cuarteto está completo!

— Con lo tranquila que estaba yo en casa... — murmuró Eleanor, suspirando y sonriendo también.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo uno.


	2. Regreso a Hogwarts II

Hola y gracias por leer.

Os recuerdo que esto es un fanfic inspirado en el mundo de Harry Potter, pero enfocado en cuatro personajes totalmente inventados.

Como ya dije en el primer capitulo, la forma en la que escribo fanfics suele diferenciarse bastante de mi forma de escribir otro tipo de historias. Me suelen salir con más diálogos que las historias originales.

Recordad que El mundo de Harry Potter así como sus personajes es propiedad de J.K Rowling y esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

 **2\. Regreso a Hogwarts: 2º parte**

— ...Y luego fuimos a Praga. ¡es preciosa!- mientras el expreso de Hogwarts se dirigía al castillo, Amy relataba emocionada el viaje que había realizado en agosto con su familia mientras Eleanor y Roxanne escuchaban con atención. Allí también se encontraba Cedric Diggory, que de vez en cuando interrumpía para preguntar cosas. Pero la historia se vio cortada cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió de golpe.

Los cuatro ocupantes alzaron la vista. Un joven de cabello castaño y alborotado y ojos marrones los miraba desde la entrada con aire despistado, intentando recobrar el aliento.

— siento la interrupción chicos, pero os tengo que secuestrar a Eleanor un rato. — dijo el recién llegado, dedicándoles una sonrisa de disculpa.

La aludida le miró extrañada, con un chupa-chups en la boca y la corbata de Hufflepuff en la mano. Todos llevaban puestos los uniformes, aunque cada uno a su manera. Amy llevaba la corbata anudada como si fuera un lazo y Eleanor y Cedric aún no llevaban la túnica puesta. La única que iba correctamente vestida era Roxanne.

— ¿que ha pasado ahora? — preguntó, mientras se ajustaba la prenda al rededor de la camisa, que aún no se había metido por dentro de la falda.

— Reunión de capitanes de quidditch — respondió el chico. — Flint y Davies ya están allí y Davies se está impacientando.

— ¿A Davies lo han nombrado capitan? — preguntó Eleanor, extrañada, dejando el nudo de la corbata aflojado — ¿No es muy joven?

— eso se lo cuentas a la Sra. Hooch cuando lleguemos al castillo — replicó él, cogiéndola de la muñeca y tirando de ella, para sacarla de allí.

Eleanor se dejó arrastrar, saliendo del compartimento y dando un traspiés en la entrada. La Slytherin ayudó a su amiga a no caerse y ésta se lo agradeció con una palmadita en el brazo. Amy soltó un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Oye, Wood, ten cuidado con nuestra capitana! — le replicó Cedric con el ceño fruncido debido a la preocupación — ¡Que sin brazo no nos sirve!

En realidad el chico estaba acostumbrado a la torpeza de su amiga, pero pensaba que en ocasiones Oliver Wood era demasiado brusco y hasta algo bruto incluso con las chicas Y para alguien tan caballeroso como Cedric Diggory era algo inconcebible.

— Si, si, tranquilo... — respondió el aludido de mala gana, mientras ambos se alejaban por el pasillo del tren. No era que Wood no se llevase bien con Diggory, al contrario, pero no sabía a qué venía tanta sobreprotección hacia Eleanor.

— Esos dos siguen... — comenzó a preguntar Diggory, con curiosidad, cuando se hubieron ido.

— Igual que siempre — dijo con firmeza Roxanne, mientras Slytare entraba al compartimento y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

La chica se había puesto ya el uniforme pero llevaba la corbata de Gryffindor en la cabeza, el pelo rojo intenso con vetas doradas y los ojos rojo vino. Parecía realmente excitada y entusiasmada por algo, ya que a penas entró, empezó a hablar.

— ¡No os lo vais a creer! ¡Lee jordan se ha traído una tarántula gigante a Hogwarts! — decía mientras se sentaba — Kayla estaba allí, por supuesto, la hermana de Ellie no se pierde una...y hablando de Ellie, acaba de batir su propio record. Cada vez tarda menos en irse con Wood...

— Tenían reunión de capitanes, Sly — aclaró Amy, con una sonrisa comprensiva y un tono de voz dulce y tranquilo — No pienses mal de ella.

— Espera, espera... ¿Flint, Ellie y Wood en un mismo compartimento? eso no puede acabar bien...- comenzó a decir la extravagante chica- ¡Yo quiero verlo!

Slytare intentó levantarse de su asiento con un movimiento brusco, pero todos se lo impidieron.

— ¡Tu te quedas! — dijeron al unísono, mientras la garraban con fuerza de la túnica y la obligaban a volver a sentarse.

— Joooo...será divertido... el año pasado Ellie le rompió la nariz a Flint... lo mismo este año se la rompe a Wood — Dijo, esperanzada.

— ¡Slytare! — le reprochó Cedric, a modo de regañina — No digas eso ni en broma.

— ¿Que? — Se defendió la chica — Sería gracioso...

— Dudo mucho que Elle le rompa la nariz a Wood... — murmuró Roxanne.

— Lo cierto es que es bastante inverosimil... Wood y Ellie se llevan bastante bien... — dijo Amy

— De hecho...-rió Cedric- Tendrías que haber visto los ojitos que puso Eleanor cuando le vio.

— Algo como... ESTO — dijo Slytare metamorfoseando sus ojos en algo similar a los ojazos de los mangas shojo*, grandes brillantes y de color dorado. Todos rieron con ganas.- De todas formas dudo mucho que la cosa cambie entre ellos...es decir, sus cabezas solo piensan en quidditch. Son monotemáticos. Sobre todo cuando están juntos. Cambiando de tema... los gemelos me han dicho que le han visto.

— ¿A quien? — preguntó Amy con curiosidad, mientras se inclinaba hacia su amiga.

— A él... A Harry Potter... — Dijo Slytare, bajando el tono de voz — Me lo han contado los gemelos Weasley mientras veíamos la tarántula de Lee. Al parecer ha hecho buenas migas con su hermano menor...

— ¿Estas segura Sly? No será otra broma de las tuyas... — Diggory no parecía muy seguro.

— Cedric, es cierto — dijo Roxanne, apoyando la versión de su amiga — yo también he oído que está aquí...Me pregunto en qué casa estará...

Tres voces se alzaron al mismo tiempo.

— Gryffindor

— Hufflepuff

— Ravenclaw

— ¡Seguro que será un valeroso Gryffindor!

— ¡De eso nada Sly, será un inteligente Ravenclaw!

— ¡Para nada chicas, será un laborioso Hufflepuff!

Los tres jóvenes se enzarzaron entonces en una discusión de casas bastante fuerte. Cada uno defendía las características más destacadas de su casa, asegurando que, sin lugar a dudas, Potter pertenecería a dicha casa, hasta que...

— Esto...chicos... — todos miraron a Roxanne, que acababa de hablar con voz reflexiva y tranquila, sin alzar el tono — ¿Y si cae en Slytherin?

Tras unos segundos de sepulcral silencio y varios intercambios de miradas entre los presentes, todos irrumpieron en una fuerte carcajada.

Mientras tanto, de camino al lugar de la reunión, Oliver Wood y eleanor Doyle hablaban. Sobre quidditch, por supuesto. Los dos chicos eran buenos amigos, pero el 80% de sus conversaciones solían girar en torno al deporte mágico, del que ambos eran auténticos forofos. Pese a todos, discrepaban en algunas cosas. Wood era un gran hincha del Puddlemere United, mientras que Eleanor era una fiel seguidora de las Hollyhead Harpies.

— ...Así que, resumiendo, te toca buscar un buscador nuevo pero no hay nadie que merezca la pena — decía Eleanor, medio meditando y resumiendo lo que su amigo le acababa de contar.

— Exacto. ¡Y Merlín sabe que necesitamos un milagro para ganar la copa! — Oliver parecía verdaderamente preocupado por éste hecho.

— ¡Ja! ¡Eso será si Hufflepuff os deja! — Replicó Eleanor, sonriendo de medio lado, con falsa arrogancia — el año pasado perdimos por poco contra Slytherin. Ademas me he pasado todo el verano diseñando nuevas tácticas.

— Ya lo veremos Doyle...ya lo veremos... — dijo el chico, abriendo la puerta del compartimento de los capitanes de quidditch y dejando que la castaña entrase primero.

— Por fin! — soltó Davies, un chaval de Ravenclaw, de tercer año, al verles — ¿A donde la fuiste a buscar, a Alemania?

— No me culpes, Davies, estaba casi al final del tren... — Contestó el capitán de Gryffindor dejándose caer pesadamente en su asiento.

— Si, si, Wood, lo que tu digas — soltó Flint de mala manera — Eleanor, preciosa, ¿que tal el verano?

Marcus Flint era el capitán del equipo de Slytherin. Famoso por su juego sucio, sus rudas maneras, su desprecio a los hijos de muggles y, sobre todo, su insistencia en tirarle los tejos de manera poco elegante a Eleanor Doyle desde el inicio del curso anterior. Ella no dejaba de darle calabazas, pero poco le importaba al joven. La teoría de Eleanor y Oliver era que Flint era idiota. La teoría de Cedric y las chicas (que no habían compartido con los otros dos) era que el Slytherin solo quería tocarle las narices al Gryffindor y la Hufflepuff.

— Perfecto hasta que vi tu cara de idiota, Flint. — Replicó Eleanor, frunciendo el ceño de mala manera y sentándose Junto a Wood.

— Mas cara de idiota se te va a quedar a ti con nuestras nuevas tácticas... — el aludido sonrió, mostrando los dientes.

— ¿Hablas por ella o por tí, Flint? — Intervino Oliver, algo irritado.

— Yo que tu me quedaría calladito Wood, creo recordar que el año pasado os dimos una soberana paliza... — Señaló el aludido, aún sonriendo y utilizando un tono de voz burlón — Ademas, ahora los Gryffindor estáis sin buscador, ¿verdad? He oído que nadie se quiere presentar al puesto... una pena, con esas expectativas Gryffindor tendrá que retirarse...

— No sigas o te acuerdas... — Dijo Wood, entre dientes, poniéndose en pie

— ¿El león Sacó las garras? — Flint también se había levantado de su sitio — ¡Pero si a penas eres un minino asustado!

— ¡Cuidado no vayas a envenenarte al morderte la lengua, serpiente!

— Chicos, parad... — dijo Eleanor varias veces, al darse cuenta que la cosa se ponía seria, con gesto cansado, pero ni con esas consiguió que se callasen, porque los capitanes de Gryffindor y Slytherin seguían discutiendo.

— ¿Esto es siempre así? — le preguntó Davies, mirando la escena alucinado.

— Si, así que vete acostumbrando... — la chica alzó un poco mas la voz — ¡BUENO, YA BASTA!

Wood y Flint, que ya estaban a punto de llegar a los puños, pararon y la miraron.

— ¡Sentaos! — Ambos obedecieron, gruñendo y de mala gana — Así está mejor... Ahora, hablemos de lo que realmente importa: los horarios.

Davies suspiró pesadamente. Si ser capitán significaba mediar entre Oliver Wood y Marcus Flint entonces tendría que replantearse muchas cosas.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

 _ ***** Mangas Shojo: Comics japoneses para chicas._

 _No encontré por ningún lado referencias al capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw del 1º y el 2º libro así que, por si las moscas, pongo al que se conoce con seguridad._

 _Espero vuestros reviews. Acepto críticas constructivas._


	3. El banquete de bienvenida

_Hola y gracias por leer._

 _Recordad que El mundo de Harry Potter así como sus personajes es propiedad de J.K Rowling y esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **3\. El banquete de bienvenida**

Los alumnos esperaban impacientes la ceremonia de selección, sentados cada uno en la mesa de sus respectivas casas. Los Gryffindors estaban bastante animados. Slytare Strong y Kayla Doyle hablaban con los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan sobre las futuras e inmediatas bromas que pensaban gastar, Oliver se lanzaba bolas de papel con otro de sus compañeros de casa mientras Percy les regañaba, Alicia hablaba con Angelina sobre su posible y casi seguro ascenso a titular en el equipo de Quidditch y así, toda la mesa. Algunos Slytherin hablaban sobre sus vacaciones con aires de solemnidad, la mayoría alardeando de ellas y presumiendo de sus logros, mientras que otros (entre ellos Roxanne) pasaban de esos comentarios y se dedicaban a comentar sus metas futuras.

Los Ravenclaws hablaban sobre los estudios, los deberes anuales y los futuros exámenes. Los de 5º curso se agobiaban con los TIMOS, mientras que los de 7º año no paraban de hablar de los EXTASIS. Y los Hufflepuffs... los tejones, como siempre, iban a su aire. Hablaban todos a la vez y de todo un poco, comentaban las ultimas noticias, reían, y disfrutaban del reencuentro lo mejor que podían.

Entonces Dumbledore pidió silencio. La profesora McGonnagall entró seguida de una hilera de alumnos de primer año, listos para pasar por la prueba de selección. Todos, callados, miraron con curiosidad hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador. Los nuevos estaban nerviosos y se les notaba. Iban murmurando entre ellos y no dejaban de mirar hacia todos lados. Entonces empezó. A veces los veteranos comentaban cosas, como que el próximo seleccionado era familiar o conocido suyo, rememoraban su propia selección, hacían apuestas sobre en qué casa caería el siguiente...hasta que un nombre los desconcertó a todos.

— Potter, Harry!

El murmullo se alzó aun más y nuestro grupo de amigas estuvo mas atento que nunca. Todos lo querían en su casa y todos querían saber donde lo colocaría el sombrero. Era normal, después de todo no había un solo hijo de magos que no conociese su nombre e incluso se estudiaba como parte de la asignatura de historia de la magiaCuando el sombrero seleccionador gritó al fin " _GRYFFINDOR_ " Slytare y los gemelos se pusieron a canturrear un pegadizo " _Tenemos a Potter_ ", mientras Lee Jordan y Kayla chocaban los cinco. Esta última le hizo una señal de victoria a su hermana, un par de mesas mas allá, quién le dedicó una sonrisa divertida.

Tras la ceremonia de selección y las palabras de Dumbledore los alumnos se pusieron a hablar con los nuevos integrantes de las casas de Hogwarts. La naturaleza curiosa estaba patente dentro de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin y todos querían conocer a los nuevos.

— ¡Ey chicos, bienvenidos! — decía un joven de 6º curso de Hufflepuff, muy seriamente — Ahora solo tenéis que pasar la prueba de sangre y seréis verdaderos Hufflepuffs

Varios Hufflepuffs alzaron sus cuchillos, siguiéndole el juego. Otros solo rieron por lo bajo o pusieron los ojos en blanco. Los recién llegados se pusieron casi tan amarillos como el estandarte de la casa.

— ¡Taylor, no los asustes! — le regañó Eleanor, frunciendo el ceño — Steve Taylor es alumno de 6º curso y es un bromista nato. No le hagáis mucho caso, casi nunca habla en serio.

Los alumnos de primero lanzaron suspiros de alivio, algunos casi habían llegado al borde del desmayo y se hacían aire con lo primero que habían pillado.

— Y Eleanor Doyle — replicó el aludido, entre dientes, tras haber sido descubierta su broma — Es la nueva prefecta de Hufflepuff y una aguafiestas...

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — dijo la joven, a la defensiva. Ambos se pusieron a medio discutir. Eleanor aseguraba que sus bromas se pasaban de pesadas y molestas, mientras que Steve Taylor aseguraba que ella era excesivamente seria y que no sabía divertirse.

Cedric Diggory, al ver la mirada de Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones, dos de las nuevas alumnas de primer curso, les dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Ambas se sonrojaron inmediatamente. Nadie podía negar que el chico era muy guapo y no era un secreto que muchas de su casa, e incluso de otras, suspiraban por él.

— Tranquilas, aquí todos son buena gente. Habéis ido a parar a la casa mas cordial de las cuatro.

— Doyle parece un poco...agresiva... — murmuró la niña de las trenzas rubias. Susan asintió, apoyando a su nueva amiga.

— Oh, bueno, si...es un poco agresiva y entusiasta. De hecho el sombrero dudaba entre colocarla aquí o en Gryffindor... Pero es buena chica, prefecta y capitana del equipo de quidditch de nuestra casa. No tendréis problemas con ella. Ni con ella ni con el resto, la verdad.

— Se te olvida mencionar que le rompió la nariz a Marcus Flint, capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el año pasado — Agregó otra Hufflepuff de 4º año.

Varios de los presentes rieron, otros comentaron la "hazaña" de la joven.

— ¡Y brindo por eso! — dijo otro chico. Todos los Hufflepuffs alzaron sus copas y brindaron, riendo. Eleanor puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió un poco. Aquel episodio le dejaba un sabor agridulce.

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Slytare se presentaba alegremente al hermano menor de los gemelos.

— Tu eres Ronald ¿no? — Decía ella-

— Esto...Ron — el nuevo Weasley parecía algo incómodo.

— ¡Pues encantada! ¡tus hermanos me han hablado de tí! ¡es genial que estés en Gryffindor! soy Slytare Strong, pero aquí todos me conocen como "la rarita de Gryffindor" — Slytare hablaba verdaderamente rápido y con un tono de evidente orgullo.

— Sly, eso no es algo que deba enorgullecerte... — dijo Kayla, resignada, pero Slytare no escuchaba, porque en ese momento se había puesto a contarle sus batallitas a Seamus Finnigan, otro alumno nuevo de su casa. Mientras, Percy hablaba con Hermione Granger y Wood charlaba alegremente de quidditch con otros dos compañeros.

Roxanne, en cambio, tuvo que soportar las pedanterías de Draco Malfoy, que no paraba de alardear y vanagloriarse de sus logros y virtudes.

— ...Y menos mal que he acabado en Slytherin — decía a varios nuevos Slytherin — ¡Si hubiese acabado en Hufflepuff me muero!

— esto... Malfoy, ¿verdad? — dijo Roxanne, con su tono de voz neutro. El aludido ylos que lo rodeaban la miraron

— Llámame Draco. Tu eres...Roxanne Moon, ¿cierto? tus padres trabajan en el ministerio de Magia, si no recuerdo mal — Roxanne frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que la investigasen. — Mi padre también trabaja allí. Seguro que nos llevaremos bien.

— Mis mejores amigas van a Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. — dijo cortante la joven de cabello azabache — una de ellas es mestiza y la otra hija de muggles. No, no me llevaré bien contigo. — Y dicho esto se puso a hablar con la chica que tenía a su otro lado, dejando a Malfoy totalmente a cuadros, sin saber que decir.

— Acabas de conocer a la mujer de hielo. — le dijo el chico que se sentaba frente a él. — Soy Marcus Flint, capitán de quidditch de Slytherin, y esa es Roxanne Moon. No lo intentes, no es como nosotros dos... ella es distinta, no lo oculta y le trae sin cuidado lo que otros puedan pensar. Te recomiendo que no le toques mucho las narices o puedes acabar mal.

— Hazle caso al idiota de Flint — Repuso la morena por encima de su hombro.

En la mesa de Ravenclaw había otro ambiente distinto. Allí de lo que se hablaba era de profesores, notas y clases.

— Espero que os vaya muy bien, chicos — decía Penélope Clearwater — tenemos que mantener la buena media de nuestra casa, ya sabéis.

— si, así que esforzaos mucho y dad lo mejor de vosotros- añadió alegre Amy.- ¡y bienvenidos a Ravenclaw!

— Pero no os olvidéis de aprobar, contestar a las preguntas en clase y obtener puntos para Ravenclaw. Es importante dar lo mejor de nosotros para poder hacer honor a nuestra amada casa y demostrar al resto quienes son los Ravenclaws.

— Cho, deja de hablar así...parece que solo te importa ganar...

— Amy, en serio, creo que el sombrero se equivocó contigo y con tus amigas...tú deberías haber estado en Hufflepuff, Moon en Ravenclaw y Doyle en Slytherin.

—Querrás decir en Gryffindor... — dijo Penélope, con prudencia. Sabía de sobra lo que se avecinaba.

— No, en Slytherin.

— No sé por que te cae mal Ellie...si es muy buena persona...- dijo Amy.

— Vamos, Cho — Comenzó a decir Penélope — No es que yo tenga un trato exagerado con ella, pero Eleanor es...

— Así es como la veis vosotras, yo no la veo así. — Respondió la muchacha, tajante

Tras la cena Albus Dumbledore informó de varias cosas, entre ellas la prohibición del 3º piso y que las pruebas de quidditch serían la 2º semana. Luego les pidió a todos que cantasen la canción del colegio y mandó a los prefectos a llevar a los nuevos a sus salas comunes. Eleanor, Penélope, Percy y Roxanne, entre otros, se levantaron y comenzaron a dar órdenes a los nuevos alumnos. Slytare se hizo la loca.

— ¡Slytare, no te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame! — ordenó Percy, tirando de ella

— Joooo — se quejó la chica mientras su cabello pasaba de un blanco con mechas rojas a un gris oscuro. — Esto no es divertido... — Después de todo no fue tan buena idea eso de obligar a Dumbledore a hacerla prefecta.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3**


	4. ¡Vuelta a las Aulas!

_¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo! Muchas gracias por leer._

 _Recordad que El mundo de Harry Potter así como sus personajes es propiedad de J.K Rowling y esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **¡Vuelta a las aulas!**

Si había una asignatura que era un calvario para Eleanor esa era, sin duda alguna, Pociones. En realidad lo que era la asignatura en sí no se le daba mal. No era ni de lejos la mejor de la clase, pero se defendía bastante bien. El problema venía, precisamente, del profesor. Severus Snape estaba evidentemente a favor de Slytherin. Y cuando Slytherin no estaba, se ponía a favor de Ravenclaw. Y eso, evidentemente, hacía que los Hufflepuffs y los Gryffindors saliesen siempre mal parados. Especialmente esos últimos. Así que Eleanor se esforzaba mucho en pociones para evitar darle razones a Snape para quitarle puntos a los tejones por su culpa. En realidad, practicaba incluso en vacaciones (al no necesitar la varita para preparar las pociones, no estaba considerado como practicar magia fuera de la escuela) pero, hiciera lo que hiciese, siempre había algo que molestaba al profesor Snape. La chica llegó incluso a pedirle prestada la termomix mágica especial para pociones a su abuela, pero esta se negó rotundamente a dejársela. Entonces Eleanor la " _cogió prestada_ " y practicó con ella. La cosa no salió muy bien... y su querida abuela materna la pilló con las manos en la masa. Y no solo se quedó sin termomíx y se llevó una buena bronca, sino que tuvo que limpiar a mano el desastre que acabó organizando en la cocina.

Así que, aquella mañana de jueves, tener dos horas de pociones con Ravenclaw no le sentó nada bien. Y mucho menos tras una hora insufrible de historia de la magia, donde las emociones se reducían a tomar apuntes sin quedarse dormido. Aquél curso los profesores no paraban de repetirles que querían buenos resultados en sus TIMOS y que les iban a meter mucha caña y eso quedaba evidentemente reflejado en el hecho de que, nada mas empezar, ya les dieron apuntes y trabajos. No tuvieron piedad alguna, ni remordimientos.

En una hora de descanso Roxanne, Slytare y Cedric se encontraban en el patio empedrado, hablando de como estaba llendo su primera semana de clase. Parecían cansados pero satisfechos y felices. Eleanor y Amy se reunieron con ellos poco despues. La Hufflepuff tenía el ceño fruncido y con aire malhumorado.

— ¿Y ahora que ocurre, Elle? — preguntó Slytare, cuando la castaña se dejó caer pesadamente junto a ella. Solo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta.

La gryffindor buscó entonces una respuesta al humor de su amiga en la rubia, quién solo suspiró resignada antes de hablar.

— El profesor Snape, para variar... — dijo Amy, con expresión comprensiva y tono suave, dejando la bandolera a sus pies, como si aquello respondiese a todo.

Pero la prefecta de Hufflepuff no lo dejó estar. Soltó un fuerte gruñido, murmuró algo incomprensible y rápidamente empezó a hablar, contando lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡Ha intentado dejarme en ridículo delante de toda la clase varias veces!- se quejó, apretándola mandíbuba y con un tono de voz agrio. — Ese tipo la tiene tomada conmigo.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas. Entendían bien lo que decía, aunque cada uno había tenido experiencias distintas con Snape. Después de todo, cada uno era de una casa distinta y Snape no los trataba por igual.

— No lo creo... — murmuró Roxanne, con su tono tranquilo, con la mirada fija en sus pies. — solo le fastidia no poder quitarte puntos mas a menudo...

— Roxy tiene razón, Elle- dijo Cedric, intentando animarla — Después de todo solo le gusta favorecer a Slytherin.

Eleanor iba a replicar, dándole la razón a su amigo y poniendo a parir a Snape, cuando Oliver Wood y los gemelos Weasley llegaron al lugar, hablando sobre el equipo de quidditch de ese año. El capitán de Gryffindor parecía bastante decaído, ojeroso y de no muy buen humor. Los presentes se les quedaron mirando.

— Otro que viene con mala cara... — dijo Amy, resignada.

— Desde luego vosotros dos sois la alegría de la huerta — ironizó Slytare — siempre de mal humor y caras largas — A la vez que decía eso, su aspecto cambió gradualmente de tal manera que parecía una muerta viviente, pero al poco volvió a su estado normal... o lo que era normal para ella, aquel día llevaba los ojos rojos y el cabello blanco con las puntas amarillas.

— Es el equipo de quidditch... — Contestó uno de los gemelos, aunque Eleanor no supo si fue Fred o George — Wood está preocupado porque no cree que vayamos a encontrar un buscador decente. Aunque nosotros le decimos que tiene que tener fe.

El aludido bufó y se apoyó en la primera columna que pilló, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y gruñendo algo así como "Tanto positivismo mata". Eleanor salió un momento de su propia agonía y le miró fijamente. Suspiró y decidió intentar seguir la linea de los gemelos, tan positivos como siempre.

— Oliver, no creo que sean tan malos... — Dijo la chica, prudentemente. Pero el capitán de gryffindor sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza, en sus trece.

— Tu no lo entiendes Elle... no quieren venir a las pruebas de buscador y los que dicen que se animan casi ni saben lo que es el quidditch. — Vale. Eso sí era un problema — ¡No puedo poner a un novato del quidditch en esa posición tan sumamente vital!

— No seas melodramático —replicó Eleanor

— ¡no soy melodramático! — Se defendió Oliver

Eleanor volvió a su estado de ánimo inicial, es decir, amargada por culpa de la clase de Pociones. Frunció el ceño, hizo un mohín y contraatacó con energía.

— si que lo eres, al menos tu no tienes a Snape intentando captar tus fallos para dejarte en ridículo.

— ¿Ah, no? te recuerdo que soy Gryffindor... — Contestó el joven

Amy, Slytare, Roxanne, los gemelos y Cedric presenciaron la escena sin intervenir, ya acostumbrados a las medio discusiones y a las competiciones de "quien está peor" de ambos chicos. Sin embargo, llegados a ese punto, los Gemelos miraron al resto, quienes asintieron con firmeza. Tenían vía libre para intervenir y que se callasen de una vez.

— ¡Ey! ¡tiempo muerto! — dijo Fred poniéndose entre los dos mientras George imitaba el ruido de una campaña de lucha libre — ¡Cada uno a su rincón! vamos, vamos...

— Lo siento... ando bastante estresada — se disculpó la prefecta de Hufflepuff, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y recuperando la compostura.

Oliver solo le dedicó un movimiento de cabeza, como quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir e indicando que las disculpas eran innecesarias. Eleanor, en cambio, no se lo tomó muy bien. Frunció de nuevo el ceño y le miró de forma reprobatoria.

— La idea era que nos disculpásemos ambos... — empezó, pero el chico cortó sus palabras

— Oye, Elle, será mejor que te relajes. Si ya estás así a principio de curso cuando llevemos unos meses te subirás por las paredes.

— Y ese consejo lo da el tío que mas se estresa de todo Gryffindor... — dijo Cedric. Todos rieron, excepto Oliver.

— Oye, que yo no...

— si, si si, eso está genial, pero no hay tiempo — Interrumpió Slytare enganchando a Eleanor de un brazo y a Oliver de otro — Vamos o llevaremos tarde a clase de encantamientos.

Todos la miraron algo extrañados.

— Sly... Eleanor no es de Gyffindor... — dijo Amy, con suavidad y sin entender nada.

— Gryffindor y Hufflepuff comparten dos horas de encantamientos los jueves — aclaró Eleanor, mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su amiga.

Así que el grupo de amigos siguieron hablando mientras ignoraban como la "rarita de Gryffindor" tiraba de Wood y Doyle con hiperactividad.

La clase de Flitwick no era precisamente interesante, es mas, era de pura teoría. Teoría recordando lo que habían dado en los años anteriores pero que, según él, era terriblemente necesario repasar para poder avanzar en materia aquel curso. Eleanor tomaba apuntes (cosa que nadie se explicaba, pues era clase de repaso) mientras intercambiaba notitas de papel con Slytare (Sentada a su izquierda) y compartía un pergamino con Wood, en el que ambos hacían dibujitos, tales como escobas, snitchs, plumas y demás cosas, amén de escribir tonterías, que el aburrimiento les hacía pensar.

Fue entonces cuando unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la clase. A continuación la profesora Mcgonnagall asomó la cabeza, con aire de cierto nerviosismo.

— Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento? — dijo la mujer. Todos se giraron cual resorte y miraron al capitán de los leones.

— Si, claro... — contestó el hombre, haciéndole una señal al chico, que se levantó de su asiento bastante confuso.

— ¿Que has hecho esta vez? — le preguntó Eleanor entre dientes, mientras Slytare ahogaba una risa.

— Nada... que yo sepa... — contestó Oliver, antes de salir de la clase, convencido de que ya se la había cargado.

— Bueno, chicos...volvamos a lo nuestro... — dijo Flitwick, pero Eleanor no pudo volver "a lo suyo". No pudo retomar el hilo de la conversación con Slytare ni tampoco prestar atención. Aquello la había preocupado. ¿que diablos habría hecho ese cabeza hueca para que la sub-directora lo sacase de aquel modo de clase?.

—Tranquila, Ellie...Estoy segura de que no será nada grave — le dijo Slytare, como leyéndole la mente, aunque ella tampoco parecía muy convencida.

La joven le dedicó una débil sonrisa, pero no pudo dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Oliver no volvió al aula en toda la clase. De hecho, Slytare tampoco lo vio al inicio de la siguiente asignatura, aunque sí que apareció poco después de que empezara. Parecía pletórico y lleno de alegría, pero no quiso decir el motivo perse a que la chica no paró de tocarle las narices con la intención de sacarle alguna información. Al salir de aquella hora, ambos jóvenes se encontraron a Eleanor esperándoles en la puerta del aula.

— ¡Por fín! — dijo la chica, para luego mirar al guardián de Gryffindor — Tenemos una pequeña reunión con Madame Hooch, así que vamos...

Ambos se despidieron de Slytare y se pusieron en marcha, rumbo al campo de quidditch. La chica le miraba de soslayo, pero no se atrevía a preguntar por más que la curiosidad la golpeaba sin cesar.

— Por cierto, ¿que pasó con McGonnagall?- preguntó Eleanor cuando pudo encontrar el valor de hacerlo, con tono preocupado

Oliver parecía de lo más relajado. La miró, algo extrañado, pero al momento rió un poco antes de contestar.

— ¡Ah!, eso...nada grave... — El joven sonreía de oreja a oreja. Eleanor no entendía nada.

— ¿Entonces? — la chica parecía nerviosa

— Ya te lo he dicho, nada grave... solo una buena noticia.

— ¿Y esa buena noticia se puede compartir?

— Emm... — Oliver estuvo a punto de negarse a contarlo, ya que quería mantener a su "arma secreta" bajo secreto de sumario, pero al ver que aquello había preocupado a una de sus mejores amigos, se tragó su orgullo de capitán — Esta bien. Pero esto te lo cuento en confianza, así que, te lo ruego, no lo vayas diciendo por ahí.

Eleanor frunció el ceño, molesta.

— No soy cotilla Wood y sabes perfectamente que no cuento nada que no se deba contar. ¿que ha pasado?

— Tenemos nuevo buscador. — Wood parecía a punto de reventar de la felicidad.

— ¿Solo eso? — Eleanor parecía aliviada — ¿Ves como era una idiotez comerse la cabeza? ya tenéis el equipo casi completo, solo os falta un cazador, así que, asunto arreglado. ¿Y quien es?

— Ahí viene lo gordo del asunto. Es Potter.

— ¿Potter? ¿Harry Potter?- Oliver asintió energicamente — ¡Pero si está en primero! ¡Potter no puede ser buscador!

— Shhh ¡no grites! — Le advirtió — Mcgonnagall vio como atrapaba una recordadora en el aire. En su primer vuelo en escoba. Ni un solo rasguño. ¡Es un fenómeno!

— Ahora entiendo por qué lo queréis mantener en secreto...Así que Harry potter es una proeza del quidditch...interesante... — La chica se quedó pensativa

— ¿Sabes? no debería habertelo contado, ahora los de Hufflepuff tendréis ventaja...

— ¡No digas tonterías, Wood! Saber quien juega en un equipo no te da ventaja alguna, solo te la da si sabes como juega esa persona.

— Ahí le has dado, Doyle...

Ambos dejaron la conversación cuando llegaron donde se encontraba la profesora de vuelo. Después de todo una cosa era que se lo hubiese contado a Elle, la cual parecía que iba a reventar de preocupación, y otra muy distinta era que se enterasen los otros dos capitanes, con los que Wood no se llevaba precisamente bien, al menos no con el de Slytherin.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

 _ **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Lo de la termomix no es mío. Lo saqué de una tira cómica de una amiga. (así que el crédito es de Pau XDDD) _

_**Tira cómica:** gallery/33295710#/d4dc6lf _


	5. Una leona con disfraz de serpiente

Una leona con disfraz de serpiente. ¡Slytare vuelve aquí!

— ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde! — gritaba Eleanor mientras corría escaleras abajo y se ponía la túnica. Se había quedado dormida y, de no ser por su lechuza, que la había despertado, aún seguiría en la cama.

En esas estaba cuando, no se sabe muy bien como, a pocos peldaños del piso inferior, cayó al suelo de cabeza.

— ¡Eleanor! — una voz conocida llamó su atención. Cedric Diggory ayudó a la chica a levantarse del suelo, donde aún se doloría — ¿Estas bien?

—Si, tranquilo... el suelo me ama... no puede vivir sin mi...-dijo la joven, aceptando la ayuda y poniéndose en pie. — ¡Ay Merlín, llego tarde!

Unas risitas divertidas se escucharon tras ellos. Al girarse vieron a Roxanne y Amy acercándose, con actitud más que relajada.

— Relájate Elle, aun faltan 20 minutos para la primera clase... — Le dijo Roxanne.

— ¿No recuerdas que adelantaste el reloj media hora para evitar estas cosas? — le señaló Amy, aguantándose la risa

— Ah, si... lo olvidé por completo... — admitió la joven pasándose la mano por el pelo, avergonzada. A parte de patosa y dormilona, también era algo olvidadiza. Aún no sabía como había llegado a prefecta. ni tampoco que diablos hacía en Hufflepuff.

— Buenos días, chicos — Oliver Wood se acercaba en ese momento a ellos, con la corbata sin anudar y el pelo algo revuelto — Elle, oye, ¿estas bien? he visto el porrazo que te has metido y...

— ¿Ah? si, tranquilo. Estoy bien. No ha sido gran cosa...

— Ya conoces a Eleanor. Sus caídas son marca registrada — dijo Amy, divertida y con un tono la mar de inocente. Todos rieron.

En ese instante algo llegó corriendo frente a ellos. Algo peludo, granate y dorado. Algo hiperactivo y dispuesto a meterse en líos.

— ¿¡Slytare?!- todos la miraron, a cuadros. La joven iba vestida con un disfraz de león de peluche y la cara pintada. Estaría adorable si no fuera porque ir así vestida por la escuela en horario lectivo rompía unas cuantas normas de protocolo.

— GWRARRR — rugió la aludida, divertida, imitando a un león — ¡Estoy huyendo del malvado prefecto de Gryffindor!

— ¿Te refieres a Percy? — preguntó Wood, que aún no lograba salir de su asombro ante tal estampa.

— ¡Ese mismo! ¡quiere que me quite el disfraz para ir a clase de la profesora McGonnagall!— respondió la joven con un tono de evidente ofensa. — ¿Os lo podéis creer?

— Es que... deberías quitártelo e ir con el uniforme escolar, Sly...- le dijo el capitán de Gryffindor, resignado.

— ¡JAMAS! — declaró la chica — ¡Eso sería ir en contra de mis principios artísticos!

— Pero Sly... No creo que a McGonnagall le haga mucha gracia que tu... -comenzó a decir Eleanor, aunque una voz lejana llamando a Slytare la interrumpió.

— ¡Strong! ¡vuelve aquí! — gritaba Percy, corriendo hacia ellos con aspecto cansado y la túnica mal puesta. Estaba claro que llevaba un buen rato persiguiendo a la excéntrica chica.

— ¡Oh, maldición, ahí está otra vez! — dijo la aludida, huyendo escaleras arriba todo lo rápido que pudo.

— Esto es un castigo, ¿verdad? A Dumbledore no le caigo bien y me quiere torturar... — lloriqueó el Gryffindor al llegar hasta ellos — Oliver ten compasión y encárgate tú de ella...

— ¿Yo? Lo siento Percy pero yo no soy prefecto... Y ademas, a nosotros ya no nos hace caso...

Percy miró al resto de chicos, lloroso. Todos negaron apenados. Era cierto, Slytare jamñas hacía caso a ninguno de sus amigos y al profesorado solo les obedecía a medias. Las únicas personas por las cuales tenía un indudable respeto eran las madres de sus amigos. Ni siquiera su propia madre lograba ya controlarla.

— En fin, voy a ver si la hago recapacitar antes de que se repita lo del profesor Snape... si es que la atrapo, claro... — y dicho esto volvió a la carrera, escaleras arriba. Los cinco amigos le miraron con caras de comprensión y lástima.

— Pobre Weasley... Slytare va ha acabar con él... — murmuró Cedric, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿que pasó con snape? — le preguntó Eleanor a Oliver, con curiosidad.

— No quieres saberlo... — Replicó el chico, mirando hacia otro lado con aspecto cansado, como si el simple hecho de recordarlo le agotase.

— Oh, realmente quiero saberlo... — La muchacha sonrió con ojillos expectantes — Va Oliver cuéntalo... ¡No puede ser tan terrible!

Oliver Wood dudó un poco pero, finalmente, suspiró y decidió contarlo.

— Vale, veréis... —dijo el chico, con cara de circunstancias — Se presentó en clase de pociones vestida de serpiente.

Un silencio de incredulidad reinó en el ambiente. A continuación todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

— ¡No es gracioso! — les reprochó Oliver — ¡Por su tontería le quitó a Gryffindor 40 puntos!

— ¿Tantos? — se extrañó Cedric — pero si solo fue un disfraz...

— Ojalá hubiese sido solo eso...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Día anterior, clase de pociones._

 _El profesor Severus Snape está con una mala leche impresionante. Los alumnos de 5º curso van pasando al aula, notando el mal ambiente. Los de Slytherin bromean. Los de Gryffindor están temerosos de moverse o casi respirar. Cuando Snape está a punto de hablar la puerta se abre de golpe._

— _¡Muy buenos días a todo el mundo, gente!_ — _Slytare entra alegre y divertida, disfrazada de serpiente._

— _Srta. Strong..._ — _Snape arrastra las palabras_ — _¿QUE... se... supone... que-es... ESTO?_

— _¿Una clase?_

— _¡Digo el disfraz!_

— _Es un homenaje a Usted y a las serp... esto... a los Slytherin. ¡Soy una serpiente!_ — _convierte su lengua en la de una serpiente, la saca y la chasquea como haría uno de esos reptiles- ¿A que molo?_

 _Slytare tenía un aura llena de florecillas. El profesor Snape se encontraba rodeado de un aura oscura. Los de Slytherin tenían gotitas en la cabeza y en cuanto a los Gryffindor... La mayoría estaban a cuadros y con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Percy Weasley lloraba de solo pensar la que le iba a caer y Oliver Wood lucía un aura de entre miedo y resignación y le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Percy._

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

— Y ahí fue cuando nos quitaron 40 puntos — terminó de relatar Oliver. Sus amigos estaban a cuadros, sin poder creérselo — Y Slytare terminó castigada, obviamente. Pero no contenta con lo que hizo no solo no se quitó el disfraz sino que ademas...

 _ **SEGUNDO FLASHBACK**_

 _Fue entonces cuando Sly sacó algo de entre el disfraz, alegre._

— _¡Tome, para usted! La he llamado Snapy_ — _dijo, entregándole una pequeña serpiente al profesor._

 _Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Snape reaccionó._

— _STROOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!_

 _Su grito resonó por todas las mazmorras._

 _ **FIN DEL SEGUNDO FLASHBACK**_

Minutos despues Eleanor y Cedric seguían congelados en el sitio, como estátuas. Amy y Roxanne intentaban reanimarlos, pero no había forma.

\- Os dije que no queríais saber... - suspiró Oliver Wood, resignado.

 **FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Siento haber tardado tanto en continuar con la historia ¡Pero por fin lo hice! Tenía esta escena en la cabeza desde hace siglos! Pero no sabía muy bien como meterla y, al final, la puse en modo de Flashback aprovechando que Oliver esta en su misma clase XDDDD


End file.
